


With every beat of my heart

by weddingbells



Category: Union J (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weddingbells/pseuds/weddingbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You shouldn’t have to stay outside like that.” he said after a while. “I mean… I have a guest room. You could stay here. Just for the night.”</p>
<p>George stared at him.</p>
<p>“Why would I do that?”</p>
<p>“It’s just, it’s my fault this night wasn’t a good night for you.” JJ explained, hoping that he didn’t sound stupid. “I mean… just let me help.”</p>
<p>George stared at JJ, then at the watch over JJ’s head, then at JJ again. Then he sighed, raising his arms like he surrendered.</p>
<p>“Fine.” He said and sighed. “Fine.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	With every beat of my heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of way longer than I had intended it to be and I want to thank all of those who encouraged me to post it. I'm sorry for eventual mistakes! Inspired somewhat by Pretty Woman and I figured the Union J-fandom could always use more smut. Enjoy!

JJ Hamblett did have to admit that he was indeed a lucky bloke. He sometimes (very often so in interviews) talked about how fame really was a lot about hard work and of course his wonderful fans, but truth to be told, in the end, JJ knew luck actually had a lot to do with it.

Lucky JJ that happened to walk by without a shirt on at the beach just when a model agency was out scouting. Lucky JJ that someone overheard him sing in the hallways, and figured he could very well be a singer as well. Good thing his mother had talked about what a fantastic job he did in his drama club at school. Because all of a sudden JJ Hamblett was considered having _the whole package._ He could sing. He could act. And he had one of the best bodies seen in media in a long, long time. And he was everywhere. Sometimes JJ really missed walking outside without having to see his own face on all the buses and bulletin boards, but then again he had to remind himself that he was thankful for this. He was happy with his life.

JJ Hamblett was only 24 years old and he had already managed so much in life.

*

It was late one evening when JJ was walking home from one show. Usually he took his private car, but some nights he really enjoyed walking. Even though he knew he could end up with paparazzi and crazy fans following him, he enjoyed the midnight air. Tonight he really felt like walking home. His flat was only a couple of blocks away from the show, and he had on his jacket, glasses and hood and no one really noticed him. He kept his head down and he had learned since a long time ago that it was easy to not be noticed when you did that. That way he actually could get some time to himself. He knew these streets and he’d walked them a thousand times before, and the late night chill felt good in his face. He took a deep breath, just enjoying it, listening to the latest pop tunes in his ipod.

JJ turned around the corner, only a few feet away from the door to his apartment building, when he for a moment glanced up in the stars and got lost in a cheesy line in one of the songs streaming into his ears, and he bumped into something. Shocked he took his eyes away from the stars and noticed he had just bumped right into a person. A younger man, about his age, with messy, curly hair all over his head that was now lying in the street because of the sudden impact with another human body coming out from nowhere. JJ’s eyes dropped into a couple of dark eyes. JJ blinked, startled by how beautiful he found them, before he noticed that they actually looked furious and all the anger was turned to him when the young man got up from the ground.

“Watch where you’re going, you jerk!” the man spat out, pushing JJ back. “You’re not alone here, you know.”

“I… I’m sorry.” JJ stammered, completely taken aback. He both felt stupid, confused and ashamed. “I-I didn’t see you.”

“No, I could tell you didn’t.” the man hissed, still sounding like an angry bee buzzing at JJ as he picked up a black bag he had dropped as well, and swung it over his shoulder. “Just stay out of my way, okay. You’ve got a whole street to walk on; don’t need to get into my personal space.”

JJ blinked again and couldn’t help but to continue to glance at the man. His eyes wandered from the curly hair, dark eyes, red lips and thin neck to a body, looking tiny in one way, fit in another, dressed in a black jacket, red shirt and blue, skintight jeans and red sneakers. JJ then looked up into the eyes of the person suddenly winning his interest, and they looked even more furious now.

“What?” The person spat out and pushed JJ again, like he wanted to pick a fight. “You don’t have anything better to do than stare at me, big move star?”

JJ shook his head, realizing how stupid that must look and then opened his mouth, finally able to say something.

“Listen, sorry, I… I didn’t mean to bump into you.”

“Newsflash, big star, there are actually other people here in this world, you know.” The boy shook his head and his curls danced and JJ didn’t know why but there was just a rush of affection flooding over him when he saw it. “Just because you’re famous you can’t just do whatever you like.”

“You know me?” JJ blinked, and the man rolled his eyes.

“Uhm, yeah. Actually it’s kinda difficult not to know you when your face is in every fucking street corner.” As if to prove his point, the man pointed at the bulletin board behind JJ’s back, and JJ turned around, seeing himself in a big poster about the upcoming shows. “Now will you please just go away and leave me alone? You’re not good for business.”

JJ blinked again, knowing that he must look like a bloke with some kind of eye condition blinking so much, but he couldn’t really help himself.

“Business?” he asked, foolishly, and then as the man rolled his eyes again JJ realized that it was probably stupid because he could maybe come up with three reasons why JJ would ruin business for the guy. Either he was a drug dealer, but it didn’t look like that. Or he was some kind of prostitute. Either that or he was just into some other shady business. JJ shook his head, because those curls and eyes didn’t look like they belonged in any of those things.

“Go on and judge.” The guy said coldly. “But do it somewhere else where I don’t have to see you, okay? I’ve wasted enough time on you. And you might have ruined my best pair of pants.”

The curly haired boy wiped off some dirt from the back of his thighs and JJ felt bad.

“I’m sorry.” He said, and then added. “Can I make it up to you?”

The guy snorted.

“JJ Hamblett is gonna make up for ruining my pants? Not gonna happen.”

“Please, I insist.” JJ pleaded and hesitated then because he really wanted to put his hand on the boy’s arm, like acting reassuring that he meant well but then again maybe that would seem a bit creepy. “I live just… I mean my flat is here. You could borrow something from me.”

“I don’t think you have something that would fit me.” The guy snorted again and stared at JJ, like he didn’t really know why he was inviting him up to his flat, and JJ had to admit to himself that he didn’t either.

“I have a lot of different sizes.” JJ said, and the guy rolled his eyes.

“Of course you do. Fine then, I guess this night couldn’t get any worse. It’s up here?”

The guy nodded towards the apartment building and JJ nodded, fumbling with his keys.

“Yes, I…”

“Let’s go then.” And taking the lead, the curly haired boy walked before JJ to the door.

*

“I think I have…” JJ began, looking through his walkthrough closet, trying to find a pair of jeans looking somewhat like the ones the boy already had on. “Do you have a favorite color or…”

“Whatever you have is fine.” The guy exclaimed, still outside the closet. JJ grabbed a couple of pairs that he saw that looked like they could fit the other bloke and then headed out again.

“So listen…” he began, stepping in to the bedroom where he had left the other man. “I couldn’t…”

“It’s fine.” The man said and shook his head causing his curls to dance. “Now, what is it that you really want?”

JJ looked up and blinked in surprise.

“What I want?”

“Yeah.” The guy said, and sat down on the bed, looking like he was making himself comfortable. “Blow job, whole night thing or do you just want to experiment?”

“I…”

“I’ve been with a lot of celebs.” The guy said looking so businesslike, that JJ didn’t really know how to react. “Lots of confused ones. But I still manage to give them a good night. So, is that what you want? I don’t really have any restrictions, just don’t wanna be tied up and I don’t kiss.”

“No!” JJ protested, raising his hands and dropping the jeans to the floor. “No, I. No. It’s not like that.”

The guy arched his eyebrows.

“Really? Then why did you lure me up here? It’s not because you wanted to help me out.”

“Yes it was!” JJ said, desperate for the guy to understand. “I… really, it was nothing like that.”

The guy rolled his eyes.

“Can’t believe I’m not gonna get anything out of this night.” He said and rose to his feet, ready to leave. “I’m out of here, then.”

“Wait.” JJ said and didn’t really know why he wanted to stop him. “I… what’s your name?”

The guy stared at him, like he hadn’t been asked that in a long time. He looked at JJ with a suspicious look in his eyes.

“George.” He said, slowly, like he was afraid JJ would do something to his name when he found out. JJ breathed out, like getting the name calmed him.

“George.” He repeated, and his eyes glanced over George’s face again, for weird reasons liking it even more now when there was a name to the face. “I’m JJ.”

George sighed.

“I know you’re JJ. You’re famous, remember? Everyone fucking knows your name. Now, if you don’t want to do anything, I really should get going.”

“Okay.” JJ said with a quiet voice. “But, uhm…” he added. “You don’t wanna stay for a midnight snack, or something?”

George grunted.

“Okay, really, what is this? Are you one of those guys that just wants a friend? Because that would be weird, considering you have like, millions of them.”

“No, I just…” JJ objected, raising his hands again. “I just feel bad for bumping into you like that, that’s all.”

George raised one eyebrow, and then he sighed.

“Okay, whatever your game is. Fine, one midnight snack.”

JJ’s eyes lit up and he knew that he must look so ridiculous but he just couldn’t help himself.

“Really?”

“Yeah.” George said, and walked past JJ into the kitchen. “But then I am leaving. You’re weird.”

*

JJ had done a lot of weird things in his life but he thought to himself that this must be the top of the bunch. He had peanut butter jelly-sandwiches prepared and now he and George were sitting at opposite ends of his dining table in the living room, eating them and drinking orange juice. George ate and he was quiet, and JJ chewed slowly as he watched the way George’s jaw move until George saw him staring and put down his sandwich on his plate.

“Okay, why are you staring at me?”

“I am not staring!”

“You are staring. It’s really creepy.”

“I’m sorry, but I’m not staring.”

George sighed.

“Are you sure this isn’t some _I-want-to-find-out-if-I’m-gay-but-I’m-famous-and-I-have-to-hide_ -thing? Because like I said, I’m used to that, and we could try out a bunch of things, I just…”

“No!” JJ said, almost with a squeaky voice. “That’s not it.”

George shook his head like he didn’t know what to make of JJ and then he swallowed the last of his sandwich.

“Okay, we ate. Can I go now?”

“Where are you staying?” JJ blurted out and his face turned red because he knew that by know he looked like a really, obsessed, creepy person. “I mean… where do you live?”

George shrugged.

“Where I’ll find a bed, I guess? Usually that’s what happens when you find a customer.” He looked at the time. “Not that I will tonight…” he added, sour voice. “It’s way too late. But I’ll find an alley or something, it’s cool.”

JJ bit his lip because it hurt to see the guy talk about it like it was no big deal - it hurt JJ to the bones to think about this guy, to be out in the street. He didn’t even know why. He shouldn’t care about a bloke he met not more than two hours ago.

“You shouldn’t have to stay outside like that.” he said after a while. “I mean… I have a guest room. You could stay here. Just for the night.”

George stared at him.

“Why would I do that?”

“It’s just, it’s my fault this night wasn’t a good night for you.” JJ explained, hoping that he didn’t sound stupid. “I mean… just let me help.”

George stared at JJ, then at the watch over JJ’s head, then at JJ again. Then he sighed, raising his arms like he surrendered.

“Fine.” He said and sighed. “Fine.”

JJ’s heart almost jumped out of his chest.

“I’ll go and find some sheets.” He said and hurried into the linen closet. “The guest room is over here.”

When JJ came back with new sheets and a pillow, George was already in the guest room, looking at the furniture and wall art. He looked at JJ.

“It’s a nice room.” He said and took the pillow from JJ. “You’ve got a lot of guests staying here then?”

“Not really.” JJ said, and put down the sheets on the bed. “I… I don’t really get that many visitors at all.”

George looked like he didn’t believe him.

“Why not?”

JJ shrugged, not really knowing why he was even discussing this but something about George’s eyes made him just want to talk about anything.

“I don’t know. I’m a loner, I guess.”

George snorted.

“JJ Hamblett, a loner? Wouldn’t think so.”

“Well, it doesn’t look like it in the media.” JJ said and for some reason he felt sad. “But yeah, I… I don’t want to invite that many people in.”

“You sound like a teenager afraid to get hurt.” George commented, and then he took off his shirt, putting it on a chair next to the bed. JJ blinked, trying not to look at George’s body but couldn’t help himself to stare a couple of seconds too long on George’s abs. George grinned when he noticed it.

“You sure you don’t want anything extra? Like I said, I…”

“You’ve been with a lot of celebs, yeah.” JJ finished his sentence. “You told me. But no, I… I don’t do stuff like that.”

“You don’t do boys?”

“I don’t…”

“Oh, just the whore-thing that is an issue to you then?” George grunted and unbuttoned his pants as well and JJ wanted to move so badly because he shouldn’t just stand here while George was undressing himself, and he didn’t even know why George was undressing himself when he was still in the room, but JJ couldn’t move. His arms and legs were numb, and he desperately wanted to explain himself.

“I just want to help out.” He said, knowing how stupid he must sound like. George stopped for a second, his pants unbuttoned and he stared at JJ, like he was trying to read his face.

“You’re weird, JJ Hamblett.” He said after a moment and JJ couldn’t help but laugh.

“I’m sorry.”

“And you apologize way too much.”

“I’m… sorry.”

They both laughed, and JJ noticed that when George smiled his lips curled in a way that looked adorable. For some reason he desperately wanted to brush his thumb over said lips and JJ freaked out because _this was insane._

“I’ll see you tomorrow then?” George smiled and JJ nodded.

“Uhm, yeah, do you want… breakfast or something, I mean, have an interview and…fuck, I really should be sleeping.” JJ groaned when he realized how late it was. George laughed.

“Wow, mr. celebrity, you look way to tense and stressed out.”

“I am.” JJ complained and inside he was now beating himself up because he knew how lousy he was in every interview when he didn’t get enough sleep. How could he forget that he didn’t actually have time to stay up all night?

George slowly walked over to JJ and circled his fingers in the air, wanting JJ to turn around.

“I’ll give you a back rub.” He said. “My thanks for the nice bed.”

“No, really you don’t have to…” JJ began but George grabbed his shoulders and forced him to turn around, starting to knead JJ’s shoulder in a way that felt so good that JJ stopped telling him no and instead just groaned and closed his eyes.

“See?” George whispered. “This is good. You’ll fall asleep in no time.”

“I can’t fall asleep here.” JJ pointed out, eyes still half closed. “This is your room for the night. I should leave.”

“Oh… yeah, right.” George said, and his hands disappeared from JJ’s shoulders. “Uhm…” he looked awkward when JJ turned around, like something was affecting him too. “Good night, then.”

“Sweet dreams.” JJ whispered, and he was just about to leave when he noticed something on George’s back as he turned around.

“What’s that?”

George froze.

“It’s nothing.”

JJ stared at his back. It was covered in bruises, some black, some blue and some purple. He could also see some red cuts. It looked like George had been beaten. Badly. Without even knowing why, JJ raised his hand and softly let it move over the bruised shoulders.

“What happened?” he whispered and George blinked, still his back turned on JJ.

“It’s no big deal. You just have bad luck sometimes, you know? Meet the wrong people.”

“Did… did a customer do this to you?” JJ whispered, still touching George’s back before remembering that he maybe shouldn’t do that, and he removed his hands. “I… that’s aw…”

“Listen.” George said, turning around and staring at JJ. “It’s no big deal, okay. It happens. I’m not gonna complain about it. I’ll live. Whining won’t get me anywhere. And they’re not all that bad, and it doesn’t even really hurt anymore.”

“It still looks…” JJ said, still a bit shocked. George shook his head.

“Just ignore it. Why does it matter to you, anyway? I’m just here for the night.”

“I…”

“Go to bed, JJ.” George said and walked back to the bed. “Just go to bed, I’ll be gone in the morning.”

*

JJ was just about to fall asleep, wondering what the hell was wrong with him tonight. He was just thinking about George and how awful it was that this had to happen to him, not really knowing why those curls and eyes affected him so much, when it did. He was just trying to turn to the other side, forcing his eyes to stay shut when his bedroom door opened.

“JJ?”

It was George’s voice, and JJ sat up.

“Yeah?”

He could only barely see George’s figure in the dark, but he was there and JJ felt a strange sensation going through his body.

“I was just thinking…”

“About what?” JJ asked and George walked closer, until he finally was by JJ’s bed, sitting down. JJ could now see George’s face even though it was dark. JJ swallowed.

“Uhm.” George said, and JJ wasn’t sure considering it was dark, but it was almost like he was blushing. “Why do you do this?”

JJ blinked.

“Do what?”

“You know what. Why did you give me the pants, and the food, and the bed and why do you care about my bruises? You don’t even know me.” George voice was thin and weak, much unlike his earlier voice and JJ couldn’t help but to feel like he finally was hearing the real George.

“I just… I don’t know, I can’t explain it.” JJ admitted, and George sighed like he had been expected an answer like that, but still had been hoping he would get a better explanation.

“Because you didn’t have to do all this.” George continued and he shivered a bit. “A famous star doesn’t have to care about a whore like me.”

“I do care.” JJ whispered. “I don’t know… I can’t explain it, but I do. I do care.”

“I see that.” George whispered and JJ’s heart almost skipped a bit because the boy next to him looked so innocent and sweet and it was madness what he was doing to him and how those eyes affected him. JJ didn’t know why but he raised his hand and softly let one of his fingers play with one of George’s curls. George smiled faintly.

“JJ?”

“Yeah.” JJ mumbled, completely lost in the softness of George’s hair.

“Will you forget about me tomorrow?”

JJ stared at the bloke and then he shook his head.

“No. I don’t… I couldn’t. Never. It’s something…”

“About me, yeah.” George said and moved closer to JJ, causing all of JJ’s fingers to get tangled up in his hair. “I know. You said that. I… I just don’t know why.”

“Me either.” JJ whispered and he noticed how his heart was beating faster as the heat from George’s body could be felt against his own. George’s breathing got heavier.

“I know you said you didn’t want…”

“No, I don’t, not like that.”

“But I…” George bit his lips, still moving closer to JJ’s face. “I just…”

JJ shook his head like he was trying to make sure this wasn’t a dream, and then George cupped his neck, closing the distance between them.

At first the kiss was innocent, like innocent pecks of mouths still adjusting to being so close to each other. Then George ran his tongue over JJ’s bottom lip, desperate to be invited in and JJ obliged, parting his lips and allowing George’s tongue to come inside his mouth, softly touching JJ’s own tongue. As George moved closer to JJ, their bodies softly pressed against each other the kiss deepened and JJ let his hands move up, holding George’s cheeks as he tried to taste him as much as he could. JJ broke off the kiss, gasping for air.

“I thought…” he gasped, still holding George’s head in his hands, looking deep into the brown eyes that looked big and innocent. “I thought you didn’t kiss.”

“I don’t.” George whispered. “I don’t kiss when it’s… But like you said, it’s not like that.”

“No it’s not. This isn’t… you won’t…”

“This is not like that.” George repeated and then his lips were on JJ’s again.

Things got heated much quicker now; the innocence of the kiss long time gone. George moved closer to JJ again, as JJ’s arms moved around his shoulders, holding him close. George almost jumped up in JJ’s lap, and determined he caused JJ to lay back down on the bed, as they kissed fiercely and sloppy, mouths opened and tongues everywhere.

JJ let his hands move over George’s back, feeling the scars and bruises again and he got afraid he would do something that hurt the other bloke, but George just groaned in a way of pleasure, not pain and JJ’s heart skipped a beat. JJ hadn’t been kissed like this in a long time. JJ was actually not sure if he had ever been kissed like George now kissed him. He let his hand boldly move down George’s back, then quickly and shyly move over George’s bum. George whimpered. He nibbled on JJ’s lip and then put down his head on JJ’s shoulder, laying on top of him as he breathed heavily. JJ felt the heat of his breath on his skin.

“You want to…” George whispered, and JJ nodded, not even needing George to finish that sentence. This was so wrong. JJ knew that he probably shouldn’t do this but he just couldn’t resist George’s hands. And George, spurred on by JJ’s nod, let his hand move up his chest to unbutton JJ’s pajama shirt. JJ shivered when he felt George’s hands on his skin. He lifted himself up, just enough so that George could help him out of the shirt, and when it fell to the floor JJ laid down again. George smiled at the sight of JJ’s body and then took one of his nipples in his mouth.

JJ gasped as George’s tongue, experienced and perfect licked and played with his nipple. The bulge in his pants got bigger by the second; especially when he felt George’s erection as well, grinding up against his own.

George seemed to notice this and he let his hand wander down JJ’s body, looking JJ deep in the eyes as his hand softly started stroking JJ’s cock outside of all the fabric separating their crotches from each other. JJ was rock hard, he was so hard that it actually _hurt_ and when George’s hand touched him JJ almost got tears in his eyes out of pleasure and frustration. George’s fingers played with the lining of JJ’s pants.

“Is it okay if I…” he whispered and JJ gasped and closed his eyes, saying something that was meant to be a yes but sounded more like _“Nnngh”_

George grinned and then he pulled down JJ’s pajama pants, stopped only for a second to look at the lining of JJ’s erection through his boxers, before he pulled down those as well.

JJ’s cock sprung out and he looked down at George grinning at him, suddenly not at all pleased with that he was nude and George was not, and he started tugging at George’s boxers too. George seemed to pick up in no time what JJ was going for, and he helped by slithering out of his boxers too, and soon the boys were both nude, George on top of JJ, grinding their cocks together. The feeling of George, slick with precome almost knocked JJ over the edge but he bit his lip and groaned, wanting the sensation to last.

George kissed JJ’s lips again, then he moved down JJ’s neck, chest and stomach before bumping JJ’s cock with his jaw. JJ whimpered with need when George was so close to his cock.

“Ge-George.” He gasped and grasped at the sheet, trying not to go completely mental since the lips on his body felt better than anything he’d experienced before. “Maybe we sh-shouldn’t…”

“JJ.” George whispered and softly let his hand stroke JJ’s swollen member. “Please, can I…”

JJ groaned and then George bowed his head down, letting his tongue come in contact with JJ’s cock. JJ gasped and looked down at George for a few seconds, before falling down back on the pillows again, trying to remember how to breathe. George tongue licked all over JJ’s shaft, before he let his hand pull the foreskin down, starting to lick at JJ’s red, swollen prick, leaking with precome. Just when JJ thought he was going insane, George finally took the head of his cock into his mouth, bobbing his head down and down again, taking more of JJ’s cock into his mouth every time.

“George you should…” JJ gasped, feeling his climax building. “I…”

“Don’t worry about it.” George mumbled, still mouth full. “Just…”

JJ groaned and almost a whimper slipped past his lips when George’s lips, tongue and mouth pushed him over the edge and JJ came hard in George’s mouth, feeling his come filling George’s mouth up and George swallowed it.

Afterwards JJ felt a bit ashamed and he was blushing, suddenly aware of what they had been doing. George grinned though and wiped his mouth off, moving up JJ’s body again so that his head was rested on JJ’s shoulder.

“Did I do good?” George mumbled, eyes closed and JJ nodded, then feeling stupid again, but George just had a little smile on his lips. He closed his eyes, feeling sleepy and his heartbeats slowed down as he felt George’s steady breathing against his neck.

“JJ?” George mumbled after a while.

“Mhm?” JJ mumbled back, tired and not really in the mood for forming words.

“I know we said I should stay in the guest room but I just…”

“No, stay.” JJ hurried to say, putting his arms around George like he couldn’t stand the warm body leaving his side. “Please.”

“Okay.” George mumbled and they drifted off to sleep.

*

JJ woke up by the blazing sunlight and for a second he couldn’t even remember his name because he was tired to a point where everything was confusing. He then remembered last night and George, and looked over to his side expecting to see the curly haired guy, but to his disappointment the bed was empty. JJ’s spirit sank, and for a second he questioned himself, like maybe it had all just been a dream but then he noticed his clothes spread all over the floor and that he was naked, and that couldn’t just be a dream.

He sat up and put his boxers on, then he walked to the guest room to see if George was in there, but the room was empty as well as the rest of the apartment. George must have left and JJ felt as empty as the flat, and he felt stupid because of it. He was just about to find something to put on when his phone rang.

“Where are you?” an angry voice from the other line yelled. JJ held the phone away from his ear. _Jaymi._

“I… I’ll be there in a second.” JJ said, looking at the time and realizing he was really late. Jaymi grunted with disappointed.

“Okay you better, I can’t cover up your sorry ass anymore. Be on time or find another agent!”

“I’m sorry Jaymi, I will be there.” JJ promised and he hung up, putting on a pair of pants and a shirt while running towards the door.

*

“You look like shit.” Jaymi commented when JJ came running into the studio where the interview would be. He sniffed on JJ’s shirt. “You smell like shit too. What’s up with you? Did you go out last night? You knew we had this interview!”

“I didn’t go out.” JJ defended himself and stopped by a mirror to see if his hair actually did look bad. He thought Jaymi was overreacting. “And I don’t smell.”

Jaymi still looked angry, but then he grinned.

“Okay, let’s just get in there. You can talk to me about whatever happened later.”

JJ thought that it was not going to happen, but then he focused on trying to be able to say something in this interview that didn’t sound like he was stupid.

*

At lunch Jaymi tried to get JJ to tell him about last night.

“I can tell it’s something.” He said, while spinning pasta onto his fork. “You look pale. You don’t usually look pale. You’re not getting ill or something, are you?”

JJ blushed and drank some water.

“Uhm no. It’s nothing really, I just overslept that’s all, it happens you know.”

Jaymi snorted. Clearly he didn’t believe a word that JJ was telling him.

“Whatever.” Jaymi then settled, giving up on trying to get JJ to tell him what was wrong. “Well, you’ve got the weekend off now anyway, before we start shooting the new music video this Monday. And since it’s Friday, I think you should go to some clubs. There are some night clubs that would…”

“I don’t feel like going out.” JJ said and chewed on his chicken. Jaymi raised an eyebrow.

“You don’t feel like going out?”

“No.” JJ said. “I want to stay in, just take some time off, watch a couple of movies maybe.”

Jaymi rolled his eyes.

“Fine, maybe you should, you do look a bit tired. Are you sure nothing is up with you? You’re acting really strange.”

“It’s nothing.” JJ promised and forced a smile. “I just want to stay in, that’s all.”

“Okay.” Jaymi sighed. “Well, we’re meeting the clothing designers this afternoon, you feel up for that anyway? Then you’re on your own.”

“Sure.” JJ said, trying to act like nothing while he was finishing the food on his plate. Jaymi stared at him, and then he sighed.

“Okay. Good.”

*

JJ felt miserable when he was walking home. He didn’t even bother trying to hide himself even though it was still light out, but for some reason people didn’t notice him. Maybe it was because he looked pale, with red eyes and as miserable as he felt because he didn’t feel like himself. And he couldn’t stop thinking of George.

It was really stupid and he knew that it was, but he could still see George’s smile and those beautiful eyes, the way his hair was a mess and how his hands felt on JJ’s body. JJ shook his head and he desperately wanted to know what it was that had this effect on him. He walked past the corner where he had bumped into George and was hoping he’d seen him there, but George wasn’t there. JJ sighed. Maybe that boy was a dream after all. Maybe he was only part of JJ’s imagination.

Just when JJ walked up to his apartment building, he noticed a person standing outside the door. JJ’s heart skipped a beat when he saw the familiar jacket and curly hair. And his old jeans.

“George?” he asked, and George froze, then slowly he turned around.

“Oh.” George said, cheeks flushed. “Uhm. Hi.”

“Hi.”

They looked at each other awkwardly, then JJ scratched his neck.

“Uhm, you were gone this morning, I…”

“Yeah, about that.” George said, interrupting JJ. “I… I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have… I guess I just panicked a little.”

They were quiet for a second, then both of them spoke at the same time.

“Is it okay if…”

“Do you wanna come inside?”

They stared at each other, and then George laughed.

“You sure you want to invite me in again?”

JJ nodded and he smiled, suddenly feeling like the day was turning into a good day.

 

“I’m really sorry that I just left.” George said again, when they were both sitting on JJ’s sofa. JJ had brought a bowl of popcorn and a movie was playing in the background. JJ ate some popcorn and then he looked at George.

“Why did you?” he asked shyly, cheeks flushed as he felt stupid for acting like a school kid. “I mean, I know you said, but…”

“I was afraid of waking up next to you.” George confessed and curled up on the sofa, clasping his arms around his legs. “I mean, it’s… I haven’t woken up next to a person in… I don’t even remember when was the last time. And I haven’t kissed anyone since…” he paused, and his face was dark red. “It was a long time ago.”

“George.” JJ began, wanting to ask hundreds of things. “I… uhm… why did you end up… I mean, why are you…”

“A prostitute?” George laughed, like he didn’t at all care about it. “It just happened, I guess? I mean, I have no one and, well, I realized fucking is the only thing I’m good at. Anyway.” He paused again and licked his lips, salty from the popcorn. “It really isn’t that big of a deal. It doesn’t matter, don’t worry.”

“But I do worry.” JJ said. George looked at him. “I mean, the scars and bruises and… That you don’t have a home, it’s…”

“You don’t have to worry about me.” George said and JJ got lost in his eyes. “We don’t really know each other. You don’t have to care.”

“I care.” JJ whispered and then he reached out his arm to let his hand brush away a curl of George’s hair that was in his eyes. George swallowed like the soft touch made him nervous.

“JJ…”

“Mhm?”

“What’s it like to be you?”

JJ blinked, surprised.

“What do you mean?”

“You know…” George stretched out on the sofa and JJ’s hand disappeared from his face. “The fame, attention, money… What’s it like?”

“Oh, you know.” JJ said, nervously scratching the back of his head. “I… It’s nice, I guess? But yeah, I do have a lot of work to do. And I have to think about what I do all the time. Like, I can’t be seen in the wrong places. And in boring clothes. And I have to always be like, fit. But it’s nice, people say nice things and it’s fun because no day is like the other.”

“I see.” George said and moved closer to JJ, putting his head down on JJ’s lap, looking up into JJ’s eyes. “So, what does the media think about you being gay? Or you’re not out yet?”

“I…” JJ stammered and George laughed.

“Or wait, do you have like a beard or something? Because that would be hilarious.”

“No!” JJ groaned but then he laughed because George looked adorable, giggling like mad. JJ softly stroke George’s head. “I don’t really talk about relationships with the media. And I don’t think I’ve been seen together with anyone for a long time now so, no rumors to worry about I guess.”

George chuckled a bit, but then he was quiet. JJ was quiet too, before opening his mouth.

“I… did last night mean anything to you?”

George tilted his head up.

“Did it mean anything to you?”

JJ blushed. He didn’t know how to respond.

“Yes.” He whispered quietly and then his face turned even darker. “I…”

“Me too.” George mumbled and then he sat up. “I…”

They stared at each other.

“Listen… uhm… I…” JJ stammered. “I kind of have the weekend off, do you maybe want to… I don’t know, do something?”

George raised an eyebrow.

“Do what?”

JJ looked down, trying to avoid George’s gaze which was difficult considering all JJ wanted to do was to look into those eyes.

“I don’t know.” He mumbled. “Go to the movies, the beach or… just hang out?”

George smiled, looking amused.

“Won’t the paparazzi be all over you? And especially if you’re seen with a guy?”

“Yeah, you’re right.” JJ shrugged. “It was stupid, maybe we should just…”

George put a finger on JJ’s lip, shutting him up.

“I like the idea though.” He whispered. “Maybe we could stay in?”

JJ sighed with relief.

“Yes, please.” And then he added. “Could you please just kiss me now?”

George’s lips practically jumped JJ’s. JJ breathed in George’s scent and the heat of his mouth, realizing that he’d gone the whole day just missing those lips so much. They kissed passionately, tongues still exploring the corners of the other’s mouth and when JJ felt a throbbing erection pressed against his thigh, he boldly let his hand wander down, unbuttoning George’s jeans. George whimpered as JJ’s hands slipped down his pants and started stroking his cock with strong, steady pumps of the fist.

“You’re… you’re good.” George groaned and JJ kissed his neck.

“Not as good as you are.”

“Well, I’ve had a lot more practice.”

JJ groaned, not wanting to think of George ever being with other people than right here with him and shut George up by kissing him again, continuing to stroke the swollen member. George moaned as JJ let his finger play with the tip of George’s cock.

“Could you…” George groaned and JJ knew right away what he was asking. As George laid down back on the sofa, JJ pulled down George’s jeans and boxers, leaving him exposed, his swollen cock lying heavy on his stomach. Teasingly JJ licked up George’s thigh and then up under George’s shirt, just as close as he could get to George’s cock without actually touching it with his lips. Just when George was groaning and moaning to a point where JJ thought he might explode, JJ finally took the head of George’s cock into his mouth. George groaned louder and rocked his hips up, getting JJ to take him deeper in his mouth and at first JJ was afraid that he would choke but he didn’t. Instead the rhythm worked fine and JJ bobbed his head down, took more of George in his mouth, licking the shaft and head, as he stroke George’s balls in a soft motion that seemed to make George go insane.

“JJ, I…” George whimpered. And JJ pulled off, before George came hard, shooting come all over JJ’s face. They stared at each other, George still panting and JJ covered in semen, and then George started laughing.

“Oh god, I’m sorry JJ. You look ridiculous.”

“Thank you.” JJ grunted, but he couldn’t help but to laugh as well, and found some tissues to clean himself up.

“It was good.” George blushed as JJ came back to him. “It’s been a long time since… yeah it was good.”

JJ blushed.

“Uhm.” He said and tried to look cool, but it was impossible because all he wanted was to smile like a goof. “Do you want to stay in the guest room or…”

George shook his head and JJ sighed with relief.

“Thank god.”

*

When JJ woke up the next morning he was half expecting George to be gone again, but then he rolled over and tangled up in the sheets and with his curly hair all over the pillow George was sleeping, mouth half opened and JJ’s heart skipped a beat because it was beautiful. He stayed like that a couple of seconds, just looking at George before George groaned, turned over and opened his eyes. He smiled when he noticed JJ staring at him.

“I knew this was a bad idea.”

JJ laughed.

“What?”

“Waking up, next to you. It’s just as amazing as I pictured it. Now I don’t ever want to wake up anywhere else.”

“Then don’t.” JJ begged, and George pulled him closer into a kiss.

“We have this weekend, anyway.” George whispered into JJ’s ear and they kissed again, George flipping them both over so that he was on top.

*

“Okay, okay, what about this then.” George laughed, flipping through the pages of a gossip magazine and reading out loud. “JJ Hamblett is rumored to be in the movie adaption of _50 shades of Gray_ ”

JJ groaned.

“No, that’s not true, I wouldn’t go anywhere near that. I don’t even know how they come up with these things.”

George laughed and ate the last of his blueberry pancakes with syrup on. JJ smiled as he watched him, wearing a pair of JJ’s pajama pants and no shirt.

“You’d be good in that though. Have you ever starred in any porn…”

“No!” JJ laughed and took the magazine away from George, teasingly hitting him with it. “Now shut up or I’ll throw you out.”

George pouted and then he laughed again.

“You wouldn’t. You can’t stand to be without me.”

“Oh, I could…”

“No!” and sneaky as a tiger, but still laughing, George started tickling JJ, who was roaring with laughter as he got up from the table, trying to escape George.

“No, George stop it!”

“Make me!” George laughed and tickled him more. JJ groaned with laughter and they fell down on the sofa, legs and arms tangled up everywhere. JJ managed to grab ahold of George’s wrists, pinning him down, still grinning like a maniac when he heard a cough behind him.

“So, this is your weekend off, I see?”

JJ turned around slowly and noticed Jaymi standing in the hallway, looking at JJ on the sofa with George underneath him. Jaymi’s lips were crooked and he had on a really posh suit, like he was on his way to meet the Queen.

“Jaymi!” JJ gasped with shock and let go of George, face blushing. “I… Hi. What are you doing here?”

“Question should be, what are you doing?” Jaymi said, and nodded in George’s direction. “Who is this?”

“I’m George.” George sat up, giving Jaymi a daring look. Jaymi shook his head.

“Hello there, George. And what do you do?”

“Jaymi!” JJ said, annoyed with how rude Jaymi was, but Jaymi ignored him.

“I think I deserve to know who is behind my star taking a weekend off when we could be promoting at clubs. So, are you a model, wannabe-artist or just a groupie?”

JJ groaned but George continued to look at Jaymi with daring eyes.

“No, I’m just a whore.”

Jaymi gasped, and then he looked at JJ.

“JJ!”

JJ hid his face in his hands and just wanted to disappear.

“No just… Jaymi, what are you doing here?”

Jaymi sighed and fixed his bowtie.

“Going to a charity event with the rest of the management. Now if you excuse me, I have a train to catch. And I really hope the whore-thing is a joke.”

He stared bluntly at George, then at JJ before turning around ready to leave. When the boys heard the door close, George started grinning and JJ kept his face in his hands.

“You shouldn’t have said that.” JJ groaned. “You really pissed him off.”

“What, it is the truth, it’s not like…”

“I know!” JJ said and looked up at George. “I know, but it’s just, Jaymi, he is…”

“You’re ashamed of being with me? Well, I figured you would be but…”

“No, don’t say that.” JJ hushed George by kissing him softly. “I… I love being with you. It’s like I can finally be myself again.”

George looked at JJ and his eyes were watery.

“You sure? Because I know how it works. You’re a celebrity and they…”

“I’m not just any celebrity.” JJ said and looked at George. “I’m JJ and I…” he paused, swallowed and his cheeks were red when he continued. “And I think I like you.”

George smiled and then he kissed JJ again.

“Well.” He said, his eyes sparkling. “Where were we?”

“Wrestling. I think I was winning.”

“Oh no.”

*

Sunday night came faster than JJ had expected it too, and when he cooked dinner for him and George (George trying to help but just really trying to sneak tastes of the sauce) he got this lump in his throat and pain in his stomach, the feeling of _Monday tomorrow_ that he hadn’t had since he was in school.

“You’re quiet.” George commented as he was setting the table and JJ shrugged, annoyed with himself that he was wasting these last hours _moping_.

“I don’t want it to be Monday tomorrow.” He admitted and stirred around the tomato sauce. “I don’t want this weekend to end.”

George put down the forks and moved over to the stove where JJ was standing, and let his arms embrace JJ from behind, softly kissing his neck.

“I know. I’ve liked this. It’s been like…”

“Does it have to end?” JJ asked, and turned around to face George, who looked a bit startled. “Move in with me. Stay with me. Just… Don’t leave.”

JJ didn’t know why he was saying this, it was crazy, he had only known George for four days but he felt like he really knew him, they had been talking the whole weekend, done so many intimate things that JJ had never done before and not just the sex, everything. JJ had opened up to George about things he had never told anyone before and George had held him like there was tomorrow and JJ didn’t want it to end. Maybe he and George came from different worlds and maybe they were worlds apart but JJ didn’t care because he really didn’t want George to leave. George swallowed.

“JJ…” he said, slowly. “You… you don’t really mean that, do you?”

“I think I do.” JJ said, his bottom lip trembling. “George, please. Don’t go.”

“But if I move in with you…” George said, slowly, like he was already starting to think about it. “People will really start to talk.”

“Don’t care if they do.”

“No?”

“Not at all. I want to have you here.” JJ smiled goofily and nudged George’s chin. “Well, if you want to be here.”

George watched JJ closely and then he laughed.

“Fine, you crazy person.”

JJ blinked.

“You really mean that?”

“Yes. But don’t come whining when media hears about this and your life is miserable. Also, I suck at cooking.”

JJ laughed and pulled George closer.

“I’m good enough for both of us.”

*

“You did WHAT?” Jaymi shouted over the desk and JJ was sure he got some spit in his eyes.

“You heard me.” He said coldly, and Jaymi shook his head.

“No, no, no. JJ, darling, you can’t seriously think that this is a good idea. You can’t just move in with a person I haven’t even heard about, this is not okay. You can’t do this, I forbid you.”

“Then I’ll find a new agent.”

“I forbid you to do that as well.” Jaymi looked like his eyes were about to explode and he completely ripped the morning newspaper apart in frustration.

“Listen, Jaymi.” JJ said, and he was starting to get really annoyed. “George is living with me, that’s final.”

“JJ, I don’t think you understand. This guy, he is obviously just trying to use you. He wants your fame, your money. You can’t be fooled by that.”

JJ’s eyes were hostile when he looked at Jaymi.

“No, George is not like that.”

“How do you know that? You’ve only known him for a couple of days, right?”

“I just know, okay? He’s not like that. We…. He just isn’t like that.”

Jaymi shook his head and looked like he wanted to gauge his eyes out in frustration.

“Okay, JJ, I just don’t have time for this. We’ll discuss this later. We have actual work to do.”

“I’m still gonna live with him.”

*

JJ was frustrated and tired when he headed home that night. Jaymi had refused to talk about George any longer than to say _I don’t care about the bloke, you’re not gonna be with him_ and then ignore everything JJ tried to say. JJ missed George. The calm he’d felt over the weekend was gone, and replaced with agony and JJ hated that Jaymi was judging him and trying to tell him what to do and not to do because he didn’t really have a say in it. His bad mood must’ve shown when he got back to the flat, because George looked out from the kitchen when JJ closed the door, looking worried.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” JJ grunted but then George walked over and embraced him, and JJ noticed how he was shaking. He took a few soothing breaths and held George close.

“I’m sorry.” JJ whispered. “Just bad day. And I missed you.”

George grinned teasingly.

“You missed me, even though we’ve only been apart for like, a day?”

JJ nodded, admitting to everything because it was true, and George smiled.

“I missed you too.”

JJ sniffed in the air.

“What’s that? Are you cooking something?”

“Fuck!” George exclaimed and ran back into the kitchen. JJ took off his jacket and shoes and then hurried after, only to see George in a cloud of smoke, taking something out of the oven.

“My cookies burned!” George complained and looked down at the tray that JJ figured was supposed to be cookies but that now looked like pieces of coal. “Fuck, fuck!”

He looked absolutely adorable and JJ couldn’t help but to laugh, and helped George put away the tray.

“You baked cookies? That’s so sweet. I thought you said you didn’t cook.”

“No, I said I suck at it. Completely different thing.” George mumbled and JJ laughed again and pulled George closer again and kissed his hair.

“It was sweet that you tried, anyway.” He said teasingly and George looked grumpy for a second before he started smiling.

George cupped JJ’s neck and pulled him closer for a kiss, and just when JJ really started to feel relaxed again, completely lost in George’s mouth, there was a loud knock on the door, and George’s lips disappeared from JJ’s. JJ grunted.

“I’ll go check who it is.”

With heavy steps, really not wanting to see who it was outside, JJ walked to the door and opened up. He was greeted by a big grin.

“Hiya, little brother.”

_Josh_. JJ grunted and stepped aside.

“Josh. I’m your big brother. You’re the little brother.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Josh, as usually dressed from teeth to feet in designer clothes, styled to a point where JJ actually understood why they called him Barbie Ken, stepped inside. “So, Jaymi called. Worried about you, mate.”

JJ grunted again and before he could say anything, George appeared from the kitchen. Josh whistled.

“Oh, so this is the bloke? Gotta say JJ, a bit skinny. Not what I thought you’d hang out with.”

“I am not skinny.” George said, eyes shooting arrows at Josh like he already disliked him. “And who are you?”

“Brother.” Josh enlightened him with a nod, and then he turned to JJ again. “So, why is Jaymi so upset? He called me up asking me to knock some sense into my big brother. I thought I’d better pop in to see what the fuss is all about. So you’re dating blokes now, that it?”

JJ grunted again and really just wanted Josh to leave.

“It’s none of your business.”

Josh gave JJ a warning look.

“Jaymi seem to think that it is. You’re what, living together now? This will be huge when the media finds out.”

“I don’t care if it will be, okay?” JJ shouted. “Josh, just leave, okay? I don’t care what you or Jaymi think, I want this, and you can’t stop me. George is my boyfriend now and that’s it.”

George cheeks flushed when JJ said boyfriend and he looked the other way, like he didn’t want the arguing siblings to notice. Josh rolled his eyes.

“You know you’ll regret this later, don’t you?”

“I won’t and I don’t care.”

“Fine, just thought I’d give you the head’s up.” Josh grunted. “But if you’re gonna be hostile, then I’m out of here. See ya JJ. George.”

Josh nodded in George direction and as quickly as he had appeared, he was gone again. JJ sighed and sank down to the floor, hands covering his face. George quickly sat down next to him, and held him close.

“Listen, JJ…” He said slowly and stroke JJ’s hair. “If this is… I could leave, you know, I…”

“No!” JJ said and hugged George. “Don’t leave. I don’t care about them, I care about… this.”

George smiled.

“You really want to call me your boyfriend?”

JJ blushed.

“Uhm, I…”

George laughed and kissed him innocently on the lips, then looked JJ deep in the eyes.

“Because I like it.”

*

JJ lived like in a dream, more so than before, when he knew that he had George to come home to. Weeks passed and everything was perfect, he was happy and Jaymi – who had been bitching about it the first week finally have up, and stopped commenting about JJ’s relationship.

Josh kept trying to come up with excuses to try and see what they were up to, but nothing so annoying that they couldn’t handle it and JJ grinned when he noticed how frustrated Josh was over the fact that he couldn’t get JJ to change his mind.

JJ even managed to get George a job at one of the music studios where he sometimes recorded music, and even though George hesitated at first, he finally accepted it and JJ was even more calm knowing that George didn’t have to be out in the streets anymore.

When two months had passed the first photos of JJ and George surfaced. JJ noticed the news when he was on his way home from a signing and he grunted as he noticed a picture of him and George kissing outside the apartment. He barely made it home before the phone started ringing like crazy.

“No, I don’t have any comments. No you can’t write this. No!”

And he hung up on reporter after reporter, George watching him with an amused face.

“Babe, you knew it would happen.”

“I know.” JJ said and sighed. “I know. Just thought it would take a little bit longer. Oh well. This isn’t that bad.”

But later that night, when JJ and George were curled up on the sofa watching TV, suddenly the news came on.

“Is JJ Hamblett dating a prostitute?” the reporter began, and then pictures of George and JJ kissing was shown. George sat up and JJ’s jaw dropped. The reporter continued. “Hamblett’s date has been on the news all day, but just recently we’ve learned this, that it actually is a prostitute he is seen with.  When approached by this, Hamblett says no comments. We’re told by inside sources that an investigation will happen, to find out if Hamblett has actually broken the law. We will…”

JJ shut the TV off, feeling sick and his face was pale. George slowly turned his head to look at him.

“Uhm, JJ, I…”

“Don’t worry about it.” JJ hurried to say, but his voice was thick. “I… it doesn’t matter.”

“JJ!” George said and put his hands on his lap. “This is… I’m sorry, I don’t know how they found out, I wasn’t like a known…”

“I’m sure it’s Josh.” JJ said, a bitter tone to his voice. “Josh. Or Jaymi. They’re trying to…”

He was quiet, and he had tears in his eyes.

“They know that this would be a severe setback to my career and they’re trying to ruin it, just to be able to say I told you so. I hate them!” and JJ bit his bottom lip, trying to stop shaking. “They want me to leave you. I should’ve known they were planning something like this, they’ve been too polite!”

“You should talk to them.” George said, and he hugged JJ tight. “You really should.”

“I should get a new agent, more like it. And a new brother. Fuck.” JJ sighed and then he looked at George and suddenly he smiled again, pulling him even closer. “Let’s not worry, okay? We’re okay.”

“You sure?” George whispered and he looked scared, like he had been afraid that this moment would end in JJ breaking up with him. “Because I understand if you don’t want some whore…”

“Stop it. You’re not some whore. You’re George, my boyfriend. You’re…” JJ bit his lip. “You mean everything to me.”

“You promise?”

“Yes. I promise.”

*

George didn’t notice he was being followed until he was one block away from the apartment. He froze up in the middle of a step when he saw the two hooded figures at the street corner he just left. He picked up his pace, trying to get away without running, but when he did, so did the other two. George started panting when a harsh hand grabbed him.

“Shelley.” One of the men growled and George tried to look brave as he looked up.

“Who are you?”

“Doesn’t matter. You stay away from Hamblett, okay?”

George wanted to laugh because of course this was about JJ, everything had been for ages now.

“I won’t stay away from him, no matter who you are.” He said and rolled his eyes. “Now, let me go.”

He tried to shake the hand off, but the guys kept him there.

“Not so fast, punk.” One of the men growled and his breath smelled really bad. George tried to keep his breathing steady as a hand clasped over his mouth, George seeing nothing but a spider-tattoo and feeling the bad smell. “You’ll regret it.”

George tried not to whimper when the first hit of their fists came in his stomach.

*

When JJ got home the apartment was dark and quiet. He looked around, trying to see George that usually called out for him from whatever room he was in for the moment, but he didn’t hear anything.

“George?” JJ called out and hung his jacket over a chair. “Where are you?”

“Uhm… I’m in here.”

George’s week voice came from the guest room and JJ, puzzled, walked there with slow steps.

“Why are you in here? And why are you in the dark, let me…”

“No.” George said and JJ couldn’t see him, but he could feel the tremble in George’s voice. “Don’t… let it be dark, please.”

“George, you’re scaring me.” JJ said slowly and took a few steps into the room. “Why… what’s wrong?”

“Listen, JJ.” George said and his voice was cold, fake, so unlike his regular voice that JJ’s blood froze in his veins. “I’ve been thinking and… uhm. Maybe this whole thing isn’t such a good idea after all. I should leave.”

“What are you talking about?” JJ said, and before George could stop him he ran forward and grabbed him. George whimpered by the touch of JJ’s hands. JJ felt something wet on his hands and he reached out, before George could stop him, and lit the tiny nightlight by the side of the bed.

When he realized that it was George’s blood on his hands JJ wanted to throw up because of the pain. When he looked at George even more so. George face was completely covered in cuts, he had a black eye, bruises and from the sight of the way his arms looked, the bruises and cuts were all over his body. JJ got tears in his eyes and George’s lips trembled.

“Don’t look at me.” George begged and he reached for his bag. “Please, just… just let me leave.”

“Who did this to you?” JJ whispered and softly touched George’s curls. George was quiet, and JJ’s voice was harsher when he asked again. “Who?”

“I… it doesn’t…”

“George.”

“They told me to stay away from you, okay?” George whispered and tears were streaming down his face. “I should stay away from you and if not everything will be a lot worse and they would go after you and I just… just let me go, JJ, I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Did they… was it a couple of guys? Huge?”

“I…”

“Tell me.”

“I guess? Yes.”

“Did one of them have a tattoo of a spider?

“I… how did you know?”

JJ felt tears in his eyes and carefully he touched the bruises and cuts over George’s eye.

“I’ll get something to make it better.”

“JJ, I…”

“Stop, George, okay? You’re not leaving. I will find out who did this and the people responsible will go to jail for a thousand years but you are not leaving me. Now just let me clean you up.”

George opened his mouth as if to protest, but then he closed it again and let JJ’s hands touch him.

JJ took George’s hand and led him to the bathroom, where he ordered George to take his shirt off, and when George was in just his pants JJ searched the bathroom for something to clean the cuts with, and finally he found some solution and some tissues, and carefully as if he was afraid George would break, he started to clean the cuts. George shivered when the touch of JJ’s hands could be felt on his skin.

“You don’t have to do this.” George whispered. “It isn’t that bad.”

“George.” JJ said and continued to clean George’s skin. “I’m doing this.”

When JJ had put band aid on the worst of the cuts and stopped the bleeding, he led George back to the bedroom and ordered him to lay down on the bed.

“Rest.” He ordered and put a blanket over George. “You need it.”

“JJ…”

“No, George, I won’t let you leave, not because of this, I said I’ll find them…”

“No, it’s just…” George blushed and then he patted next to him on the bed. “Could you just… could you just hold me, please?”

JJ smiled and carefully he laid down next to George, letting George cuddle up on his chest. He kissed George’s forehead.

“I love you.” He whispered and George’s fingers trailed over JJ’s chest.

“I love you too.” George whispered back. And then George’s lips found JJ’s and they kissed, lips heating up and George’s tongue quickly found its way inside JJ’s mouth. JJ’s hands desperately wanted to do something but they were afraid to touch George, afraid the cuts would hurt but then George whimpered and demanding JJ’s hands on his body and JJ found spots on George’s lower back, reaching down to George’s bum that didn’t seem to be hurt. He caressed the soft skin and George started unbutton JJ’s shirt, his fingers as well desperate to feel some skin.

George slithered up on top of JJ, careful, still sure that they could be kissing, still sure that JJ’s hands didn’t leave him, before he seemed to get completely lost in passion and started grinding up against JJ. A moan slipped past JJ’s closed lips and his swollen erection started throbbing, and JJ felt really bad that they were doing this when George was this hurt, but he couldn’t help himself. George didn’t seem to want anything else than JJ’s touch though, and he pulled JJ up from the bed to be able to remove JJ’s shirt, when finally all the buttons were opened up. He let the palm of his hand grab JJ’s crotch and JJ whimpered with need.

“I want to…” George whispered. “Please, can I?”

JJ moaned a yes, and then in no time George managed to get them both completely naked, JJ not even understanding how he did that, but he wasn’t going to ask question. George was on top of him, grinding and their erections were lined up next to each other slick and throbbing and JJ just wanted to do _so much_.

JJ closed his eyes and felt George leave his body and he groaned in displeasure but when George returned with a condom and a bottle of lube, JJ forgave him instantly. They kissed, sloppy, needy, and desperate to move on. George’s hands found JJ’s erection and he grabbed it, pumping it slowly and JJ groaned, loving George so much, loving everything about George so much that his entire being hurt. When George let his hand grab JJ’s arse and slipped one finger inside of JJ’s tight, heat, still stroking his erection with steady pumps of the fist JJ actually saw stars and he had to bite his lips not to scream. George, really aware of what he was doing added another finger, feeling JJ tensing up around him, waiting until he was relaxed before adding a third, crooked the fingers, and moved them around and JJ bit into a pillow, completely blinded with lust.

“Turn around.” George whispered and when JJ did so he heard the unwrapping sound of a condom and George rolled it onto his throbbing member, then reaching for the lube. JJ was desperate for more contact, pushed his arse against George and George chuckled, placing kisses on JJ’s neck before finding the right position.

“Tell me if it hurts.” He whispered and JJ wanted to yell that he should just do it already but he didn’t, instead JJ nodded, closed his eyes and waited for the feel of George filling him up.

George pushed himself inside, inch by inch, carefully, making sure that JJ was as relaxed as he could be and when he felt JJ’s muscles relaxing, all of them, and JJ begging him to thrust harder already he grabbed JJ’s shoulders and pushed inside, quicker, harder and JJ whimpered as George filled him up.

They moved together, a steady rhythm that felt like they had been doing this together always, years and years and JJ closed his eyes as he felt George’s cock moving inside of him, he closed his eyes when he felt George’s hand around his erection, pumping him with the same rhythm he was pushing himself inside of him.

George came first, the feeling of JJ’s tight heat being a bit too much for him and as he climaxed, JJ feeling the throbbing of his cock inside, JJ moaned out, loud and then he came too, shooting jets of come on the sheets in the bed.

They fell down on the bed, George still on top and he was kissing JJ’s neck for a good while before he finally pulled out of JJ, throwing the condom away. JJ managed a faint smile as he turned around so that he could lay on his back, looking at George staring down on him.

“I didn’t plan for that to happen.” He said, stupidly and George laughed.

“It was good.”

“But you’re hurt.”

“I don’t feel hurt now. I just feel in love.”

George put his head down on JJ’s chest again and JJ, still panting a bit, embraced him and kissed his curls.

“I’ll find out who did that to you tomorrow.”

“You don’t have to.”

“Yes, I do. I think I know who it is.”

George looked up at JJ, like he wanted to ask, but instead he yawned and put down his head again. In no time they drifted off to sleep.

*

“Don’t ever, fucking, go after my boyfriend again.”

JJ was furious and pushed Josh up against the wall, almost striking him again but he was stopped by Jaymi.

“JJ calm down!” Jaymi yelled and Josh spat blood on the floor, massaging his jaw that got JJ’s first strike.

“I won’t fucking calm down.” JJ yelled and lunged at Josh again. “You sent them after George you little punk. They beat him up badly. I’ll fucking kill you!”

“I did it for you!” Josh yelled back. “You can’t be with a fucking whore, JJ.”

“That _whore_ is so much more of a man than you will ever be.” JJ growled and shook Jaymi’s hands off him. “You stay away from him, and you stay away from me, or I will fucking make sure all of you end up in jail.”

“Fuck sake, Jay, calm down.” Jaymi yelled, but JJ wasn’t ever going to calm down.

“I’m out of here.” He said, and looked at both Josh and Jaymi. “I am so fucking out of here. You’re fired. I’m leaving.”

“You can’t leave, we have a contract!” Jaymi yelled, but JJ was already half way out of the door.

“Then go fucking sue me.” He yelled back and slammed the door in the two men’s face.

*

“You did what?”

“I told you.”

“And then you…”

“Yes”

“But they will…”

“I don’t care, I’m finished.”

George shook his head and grabbed JJ, looking him deep into the eyes.

“JJ, this is your life. Your career. You can’t leave it all for me.”

JJ smiled and grabbed George’s chin.

“If those people won’t support me, I don’t want them around me. Never in my life. I want to be with you, and if they can’t accept that then screw them. I’m better off without them.”

George looked like he wanted to complain but the smile on his face was impossible to hide.

“Are you sure? Maybe it’s…”

“George. I love you, okay?” JJ mumbled and looked into George’s eyes. “I… I don’t care about the fame or any of that, if I can’t be with you. You get it? I just... It’s all that matters.”

”You’re insane.” George laughed and then he hugged JJ tightly. “God, you’re such an insane boy. You can’t seriously be ready to give it all up just for me.”

JJ grinned.

“Then I am insane. Because I will.”

George giggled and then he kissed JJ softly.

“Thank god you bumped into me that night.”

“Thank god you wanted to come with me to my apartment.”

“Thank god for the fact that you’re with me.”

“Thank god for you.”


End file.
